


sweetener

by Raeinlovescheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Fluff, M/M, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raeinlovescheol/pseuds/Raeinlovescheol
Summary: seungcheol came through like the sweetener he is in jeonghan's life to make the bitter taste to a halt.or in which jeonghan just wants ice cream but instead he met seungcheol, the sweetener in his life.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work so please spare me :") i love y'all

jeonghan sighed for the nth time today.

It was still the beginning of the school year but he's already loaded with homeworks and projects that are meant to be passed this week and being the school council president that he is did not help in any sort. He's supposed to be enjoying his highschool life because its his last year already but his responsibilities begs to differ, so here he is finishing a thesis report instead of going to the party his bestfriend jisoo hosted. 

He knows jisoo would beat the shit out of him if he would ditch the party for a thesis report but he can't do anything because he's a dean's lister and he has a reputation to take care of so he just wish jisoo would understand because it's his fault why he's in this situation anyway! If he didn't nominate jeonghan jokingly in the ssc's nomination he wouldn't have won and his burdens would've lessen but he can't do anything because if he would refuse the position it will make him look bad and he did not want that.

After long hours of typing and thinking, he finally finished the thesis report and boy was he relieved that one of his homeworks was done so as a mini celebration, he's eating ice cream tonight!

He quickly went to the nearest convenience store around his dorm to buy himself a tub of ice cream and as his eyes roamed around the almost empty store in search for the ice cream section, he saw a man wearing a yellow shirt with blue overalls and he really thought he looked like a minion in his outfit but that thought was quickly brushed away when he saw the man's face and he was stunned to see such beauty! He has this big doe eyes with long eyelashes, sharp jawline, skin so fair and smooth and his hair is bluish-gray that makes him look like he came out from a webtoon!

He was mesmerized by the man's perfectly sculptured facial features and he was literally fawning over the said man when he saw him smile over candies in the candy section.

'Oh my god his smile!!! He is so cute oh my god he has dimples! HE HAS DIMPLES!!! and he's smiling over candies, how much cuter can he be!!!', he thought internally of course, he would not make a fool out of himself. 

As he was still staring (read: drooling) at him, he saw how his smiling face was suddenly changed to a frown that made him snap out of his thoughts and brought him back to his main purpose why he's in the store, so he made his way to the ice cream section and chose his favorite flavor which is strawberry. As he strode through the store to reach the counter, he side-eyed the cute dimple guy and oh? why does he look sulky? 

He needs to know what made cute dimple guy sulky and he thinks this is now a chance for him to know mr. cute dimple guy, so using his interactive skills, developed by being a school president, he approached cute dimple guy and asked, 

"Is there something wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there something wrong?",jeonghan asked mr. cute dimple guy as he was still frowning over the candy shelves. 

The said guy was startled and jeonghan thought he looked cute having this embarrased expression and the man quickly replied "no, it's nothing", and was about to make his way out when jeonghan stopped him and said "It didn't look like it was nothing. I saw how your smile turned to a frown so i bet there's something wrong." 

"It also seems like your new here so i wanted to help a new neighbor hehe", jeonghan added because he just said that he was staring at him! He may creep out the guy and lose his chances of knowing him more. 

"Oh, it's really nothing, really. I was just disappointed because there's no stickys here. It's actually not a big deal", the guy said and in jeonghan's luck he did not catch the thought that he was staring at him.

"Oh in that case why don't you just buy other sweets? There's marshmallows and lollipops there.", jeonghan said as he was trying to make a conversation with the man.

The said guy was still contemplating whether he would buy other sweets because stickys was his all time favorite and seeing none of it in the store made him sulky but he would not stay in the store sulking because he's a grown man, not a child so he decided to just grab a pack of lollies.

"Oh yeah..." the guy said as he grabbed the pack of lollies and made a beeline towards the counter and jeonghan trailing behind him. 

He was about to pay when he realized he didn't bring his wallet! 

Jeonghan saw the panicked face and picked up what was happening so he paid for the man instead including his ice cream because he's a good neighbor (and he wants to impress the guy) so after settling the pay he gave the lollies to the guy and was about to get out of the store when he remembered! The name of the cute guy was still unknown to him. So he asked gently, "What's your name? I'm Jeonghan by the way. We were already talking and you kinda owe me for your lollies tho i won't need a payment from you because you know, consider that as a welcoming gift from your new neighbor!"

The guy was still stunned from what's happening because he just embarrassed himself twice by being caught sulking over stickys then accidentally not bringing his wallet so this new neighbor paid for him when he was snapped back to reality when 'jeonghan' asked for his name.

"I-I'm Seungcheol! Thank you so much for paying for me. I think I forgot to bring my wallet because i was actually escaping my roommate from making me do the dishes. You're a really good neighbor so here's two lollipops for you as a token for my gratitude.", seungcheol said as he hands out two lollipops for jeonghan with his head slightly bowed down like one of those kdrama scenes where you give your crush a confession letter. 

Jeonghan's heart suddenly fluttered from the sudden action so he accepted the 'token' and said, "You don't actually have to but if you insist then who am i to refuse", he said as he took the lollipops from him.

Seungcheol may or may not want to talk with him a bit more but then he remembered the dishes that he still needs to clean and jihoon's (his roommate) face when he discovers seungcheol's run away so not wasting a second he said ,"Thank you again Jeonghan and hope to see you around", then fled towards his dorm.

Jeonghan watched him go then also made his way back when he realized... He didn't get seungcheol's number! 

damn was he frustrated that night while eating his ice cream.


End file.
